Adopting Jasper
by HidesBehindClosedDoors
Summary: Bella has just broke up with her long term boyfriend, Edward, and lost alot of her friends because of a truth she shouldn't have told. What happens when her mother decides there is place in her family for one more and decided to adopt Jasper, All human.
1. Chapter 1, BPOV, Old vs New

My life had never been simple but it had routine, now everything was changing, too quickly for me to really hold on. Maybe I should start by explaining how my life used to be.

It had always been just me and my mom, Renee. She was really a great person, but was also a good time girl, so I guess it's a good thing that I'm the same, she's my mom, best friend and sister all rolled into one. We'd always had a routine, I would go to school, come home, help mom clean up a little, me and mom would swap over cooking, one day it'd be me and the next her, we both were good cooks, not exceptional but good, neither of us had gotten food poisoning from the others cooking at least, sometimes mom would have her friends who had quickly became mine over; Justine, Jay and Gavin, occasionally some others but they were the main three who were simply friends, our family were like friends too but mainly Shaun and Bobz, my uncles. A lot of the time we'd all get together on a Saturday and drink our weight in booze, Fridays were my favourite days though, I loved a good party but on a Friday it would just be me and mom sat by the fire with either a bottle of wine, or Vodka, just catching up on what had happened in the week, mom had only had three long term boyfriends, my dad –who she broke up with during her pregnancy, mainly because he'd wanted nothing to do with me, Jake –who had turned into an abusive ass after eight years of them being together and Phil – who she's broken up with when he'd cheated on her with his ex, it had only been a one time thing but he was never really a nice guy, not to me anyway, he had times when he'd treat her like a princess which is why I'd put up with him, but its been two years now and me and mom have been fine just the two of us living together. I'd had a boyfriend too, Edward Mason, I'd met him at school not long after I started smoking in my 3rd year at Barrs Hill. Our group was strange and consisted of people from all ages, the only thing we had in common was that we smoked, but we all had a laugh together at break and lunch and most had come over to parties I'd thrown in the past. Our family were mainly orientated around each other, we were close, and had loyalty drilled into us since infancy, it was good that way though, you would always know that they had your back. My friends Peter, Charlotte, Emmett and Rose had been with me through everything, I had other friends too but they were just the ones that I could depend on as much as my family. They still had my back, my family did too but now they were the only people I really had left.

Things have changed now, first by Jay constantly hitting on me, I'd never told anyone because I didn't want to break our group apart but eventually more stuff happened. He had kissed my mom one night when she'd been passed out drunk on the sofa she had woken up and pushed him off but he had begged and begged her not to say anything to Justine as he knew that she would never forgive him but would always forgive my mom, a year later he started going around claiming to have slept with her, mom and Justine fell out a little but only because Justine was hurt my mom never told her the truth about the night they kissed. During the time that was kicking off I found the strength to tell my mom about the things he'd said to me with help from Rose, mom had called Gavin out and he'd admitted to having a conversation with Jay in which Jay had been commenting on how beautiful I'd gotten over the years. In the end we lost Gavin too, mom and I didn't want to be friends with him when we knew that he'd been going back to the others and telling them everything we'd been saying and so whilst that happened we lost everyone else that had been close to us, everyone but our family and my school friends. Edward was angry about what had happened and it was hard to convince him not to kill Jay, I just wanted life to go back to normal but it got worse. Last week I had gone over to Edwards and walked in on him having sex with the school slut, Alice Brandon, I had been heartbroken, in a way I still am but I've had so much other stuff to do that it hasn't really hit me yet, thankfully I haven't had to face him as we were currently on summer break. Mom had gotten back with Phil, he wasn't allowed to stay over at the weekends, it was an unwritten rule between mom and me, weekends were our time, Phil would sometimes stay with us, on those nights I'd stay out of the way, we still didn't get on but I was sucking it up because I know mom had missed him and still loved him and I was pretty sure that he loved her too, other nights mom would stay at him and I'd normally spend those nights by inviting Char, Pete, Rose and Em over. The best bit about not seeing Phil at the weekends was that I rarely had to see his kids too, his son who was 11 Mike, he wasn't that bad but his constant singing used to give me a headache and then his daughter Tanya she was fourteen and followed me around like a lost puppy, it really irked me because I could never get any peace, I'd be watching a show and would have to explain everything that had happened to her, or I'd be reading and she'd constantly ask me what it was about until I answered her, thoroughly putting my off. However everything wasn't all bad, mom was thinking about adopting, she'd gone there today, I wasn't aware of how long these things took but was genuinely excited to welcome someone knew into our family, I kept wondering what they'd be like, and hoping that we would get on, mom promised me she would adopt someone either older or the same age as me as she knew that I wasn't maternal and that younger children just annoyed me after an hour or two.

"Bella? Bella! BELLA!" Shouting caused me to jump and face whoever was standing across the bar from me, shit, I really need to pull myself together at work.

"Sorry boss." The boss of Eclipse, the pub I was currently working for during summer wasn't a bad person, as a matter of fact she was lovely and I really got on with her, but I kept spacing out today and I was sure she could tell something was going on, upon inspecting her face I could see the concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay Bells?" I smiled and nodded at her.

"Yeah I'm good Leah, sorry moms gone to the adoption centre today and I'm just nervous about having a new brother or sister, excited too though." She smiled back at me causing her already sparking blue eyes to gleam and glitter, the black of her hair shined too as it fell down her back, everything about her was dazzling and I felt sorry for any guy that thought they had a chance, her boyfriend was not someone you wanted to get on the other side of, though he's lovely to friends he is positively evil to enemies. Jacob Black just as physically attractive, has been like a big brother to me here since I started working here, and it had only been a week.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out, I'd actually been shouting to let you know that your shift is over." I looked at the clock to see that it was indeed five and I could go home. Well shoot, time flies when you're in your own world.

"Damn, I really have been elsewhere today." Leah laughed with me.

"I have something for you, come on." I followed her to her office, it was beautiful I'd rarely gotten a chance to come in here but it was really homey and suited Leah perfectly. She opened a box that was on her desk and nodded to it, looking inside I smiled, bless her heart.

"Are you serious? As if it isn't enough that you pay me really well you're giving me free booze?" She just smirked.

"Why not? It's to make up for the fact that you're not allowed to drink much whilst on the job. I know you enjoy your weekend parties, so I thought I'd help ya out a little." I had a huge grin on my face as I went around and hugged Leah, hard."

"You know I love ya right?" She just laughed.

"I believe I've heard you say it now and then." We messed around for a few more minutes and had a few shots together before I had to leave; I hailed a cab and carefully put the box of alcohol onto one of the seat before climbing in myself. Grabbing my phone out of my bag and turning it on, I saw two missed calls off my mom, she hadn't left any messages so I put it back in my bag, no point ringing her I'd be home soon.


	2. Chapter 2, RPOV, Adoption Centre

Why wasn't Bella picking up? Working I guess, I'll try her again later.

Finally I had arrived at the adoption centre and I could barely contain my excitement, I had always liked helping people and what better a way to do that than take someone in and give them a home and a family, originally I'd wanted to get a young child but Kiera was right, if I did not only would it be harder for her to adjust but also I'd have less time to work and with it coming up to Christmas I really needed the money.

"Miss Swan?" The receptionist called my name and I went into the room she had pointed out, as I went in I could see a woman with a huge smile on her face, her name plate showed Mrs. E. Cullen I sat down on the seat across from her.

"Hello Miss Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Mrs Cullen, Please call me Renee, I can't tell you how excited I am to be here." She laughed as I shook her hand.

"Please call me Esme, and I can see that, its lovely to see someone so keen on taking someone in, especially with Christmas coming around, a great time to bring someone into a home where they can celebrate it with people other than staff and their fellow orphans." After a few more pleasantries and an overview of what adopting would entail we started to discuss what child I'd be taking in.

"Is there any particular age ranges or gender you would like?"

"Gender isn't an issue but I'd like someone who is at least fifteen, work purposes etc." She smiled to show her understanding, but there was even more happiness in her eyes now.

"That's brilliant a lot of people prefer taking in young children which leaves the elder ones to start giving up hope, I love watching an older child go to a new home, the shock and joy in their eyes makes my day. Okay well follow me and I'll take you to where the teenagers should be, we have separate housing for age ranges, although they are free to come and go as they please, most stay in their own houses during the time where people adopt though, just so they don't miss out on an opportunity." She stood and we both walked out back, it was a great centre form the looks of things, there were a lot of different building, it seemed a lot like a college, what with the dorms and gym etc. it was beautiful though. We eventually arrived at a large building, walking in I could see that it was a safe heaven for the teenagers, there was a library, a gym, computer room, all a teenager could ask for really.

"I'll leave you to take a look around, the children wont bother you, they tend to ignore people that come in and out, mainly because they assume people are volunteers to work with them, so you can freely chat with them without feeling guilty. I'll be back in a little while, if you need me just ask one of the staff and they'll page me." With one last smile she left and I took a deep breath before following my instincts and heading into the library. There wasn't as many people in here, not surprising really since less people read now days. I was the kind of person that believed in fate and followed my instincts in a lot of situations, this was one of them. I eventually found myself in the history section where a teenage boy was curled up on a comfortable looking sofa with a book on the American civil war, he wore cowboy boots and blue jeans with a chequered button down shirt, he was all country and I found myself smiling, him and Bella would get along swimmingly, something caused him to look up and I was met with beautiful blue eyes, eyes that held so much loneliness in them but there was also strength and I could see something in him that I'm sure a lot of others wouldn't. He wasn't looking at me though, he was staring at the opening in the book cases where a teenage boy stormed through, a look of pure cruelty on his face, another two boys followed behind him, they were stalking towards the boy with the beautiful eyes and I knew that this was bad.

"Oh look who it is boys, Jasper, the mute." I could see the boy I now knew as Jasper was gritting his teeth, nostrils flaring and as he placed the book to his side, he clenched his fists and stood. I could see that he was fighting with himself, he was taller than these boys and I'm sure if it was a one on one fight he would win, he was a foot taller than where I stood at 5 foot 7, Bella was only a few inches shorter than me at 5,5 but I knew she would be taller than me too in the end. Without a word he turned to leave.

"Old Yellers leaving boys, go run to mommy, oh that's right, you don't have one." He stopped moving and turned, his eyes shone dangerously and I smirked, he was the one, they could say whatever about him but bring his mom into it, and he would kick there ass. He was loyal, one of us, and its time for me to step in like the mother I'm about to become to him.

"Boys? Maybe you should leave, I wouldn't like to have to call your parents." I held back a smirk, I knew what was coming and I had the perfect comeback for when it did.

"Lady, we're in an orphanage we ent got no parents."

"Then maybe you should stop being a hypocrite." I got in his face, he was only an inch or two taller than me but my look was as cold as ice and his face pale.

"Now spin on your heel, with your little lap dogs, and fuck off." They left, I could no longer hide my smirk as I turned to see Jasper, he had his head cocked to the side in confusion, my smile turned welcoming as I held my hand out.

"I'm Renee." He shook my hand.

"Jasper." I could tell he didn't speak much but I couldn't blame him, not if you didn't have people you could trust and speak to.

"Well Jasper, how would like to come home with me? I'm sure you would fit in brilliantly with me and my daughter." He looked shocked, as though he had never thought it possible that someone would want him, well I do. He nodded his head slowly as if trying to comprehend my offer.

"Whats your surname honey, so I can tell Mrs Cullen."

"Whitlock ma'am." I loved his Texan twang and responded with my own bad impression.

"Well buckle up and pack your bags." He chuckled at my poor attempt at a Texan accent.

"Yeah well my daughters better at it than me." He smiled at me slightly and followed me to the librarian.

"Excuse me? Could you possibly page Mrs Cullen and tell her that Miss Swan is waiting for her."

"Of course honey, how are you Jasper dear?" He just shrugged and smiled at her slightly.

We had only been waiting a few minutes before Esme showed. Renee, that didn't take very long, but I had a feeling it wouldn't. Hello Jasper." He smiled back at her, it's a shame he doesn't talk much, I loved his accent it was unique. Oh gosh now to make sure Bella doesn't fall in love with him. Okay, so it wouldn't be too bad if they did, they would make such beautiful grandbabies, oh stop it Renee, you are not adopting a boyfriend for your daughter.

"Do you mind waiting a second Jasper whilst I speak with Renee?" He just nodded and walked over to a seat a little further away, far enough that he wouldn't be able to hear but so he could still see us, he still looked confused and I swear I caught him pinching himself.

"Is Jasper the child you want to adopt." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, he is." Her smile was bright but her eyes showed a little concern.

"When do you want to take him home?"

"As soon as possible."

"Today?"

"Really? Yes, that's brilliant." She nodded before walking over to Jasper, he nodded and left, my brow was furrowed in confusion, where's he going.

"I told him to pack his things and meet us in my office when he's ready." Smiling back I had to stop myself from skipping to the office with Esme, she could tell and laughed at my obvious excitement. Once we were seated in her office again she grasped my hand that had been on the table.

"Renee, I have no doubts that Jasper is a good kid, but he has been here since he was ten and hasn't let anyone in, its been six years and he barely speaks to anyone, only answering necessary questions, he had had fights here before too, not many I know he walks away more than he does fight but once he does lose his temper he isn't the same boy, are you sure you can handle it."

"Esme. I have no doubts in my mind that he will fit in perfectly with us, maybe what he needs is a family, I believe that's all he really needs to come out of his shell." Eventually when I had not long finished all the paperwork there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Jasper walked in carrying a suitcase and he smiled slightly at us.

"Everything's sorted, are you ready to start your life." He smiled the first genuine smile I had seen so far and my eyes welled up with tears, thankfully I had managed to blink them back before he could see. Jasper had to sign the papers in two sections and then, he was mine, my son, and I wouldn't let anybody harm him.

We made it home with me telling him a little about Bella and telling him that his room was already made up and that we could decorate it whatever way he wanted, he never responded with words but I could see the thanks in his eyes. It was only half four when we got in and I showed Jasper to his room where he unpacked his things, I made a start on dinner, at five, Jasper had come back down and sat at the table as I potted around the kitchen making dinner, I smiled at him as he had me, but as soon as the door opened he locked up, he seemed scared.

"I'm home and I come bearing gifts!" I huge smile lit up my face, Bella was back and from the sound of things had already brought some drink with her, thank goodness, I hope Jasper likes what she's brought. When he saw my smile he seemed to calm down a little but as soon as he saw Bella, it was like he was a completely different person, i could see instantly that them two were going to be thick as thieves and it brought a tear to my eye. Bella froze as she walked into the kitchen and saw Jasper but it took only a moment for her to smile hugely.


	3. Chapter 3, BPOV, Meeting Jasper

"I'm Home! And I come bearing gifts! Courtesy of Leah!" As I walked in struggling to keep the box upright along with myself I noticed that sitting at our kitchen table was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen, blonde messy hair just up to just below his ear, piercing blue eyes, his was well, gorgeous and super sexy and, well, I couldn't think of any other words. I huge smile lit up my face as I realized that this guy was who my mom must have adopted, which means he going to be living with us, so I have a big brother if not a new boyfriend. The guy jumped up and grabbed the box off of me before placing it on the table quicker than I can blink.

"Thankyou, I'm Bella." I held my hand out for him and he grabbed it thoroughly surprising me as he kissed it.

"It's a pleasure Miss Bella, I'm Jasper." I couldn't hold back my traitorous blush, mom was laughing.

"That's all you needed Jasper? A beautiful girl to walk through the door to perk up." She winked at him to show she was only joking and he smiled back at her. I noticed that he was very polite to her but with me he seemed more comfortable, probably because I'm nearer his age.

"Well maybe it's because I came with alcohol, I'd immediately like me too if that was the case." He chuckled as my mom burst into laughter, I was never more thankful for how our relationship was than right now, if everyone is fun loving they tend to make you feel more comfortable.

"Speaking of, who's up for a drink?"

"What you got?" I smirked up at mom, I may have gotten curious in the cab. Opening it up I started pulling bottles out.

"Whiskey, Wine, Vodka, Sambuca, Beer, and Archers." My mom was, safe to say, shocked.

"How did you get all that?" I just tapped my nose.

"I have my sources. So what ya want?" Mom just rolled her eyes at me.

"Vodka, there's boost in the fridge."

"Jazz?" He looked at me strangely.

"Jazz? And a shot of whiskey would be great." I answered him as I got up to grab glasses, two shot glasses for me and Jazz and a normal glass for mom.

"Yup, Jazz, its shorter and has character, and good choice, man after my own heart." He smirked as I sat down, once I finished pouring the drinks I held my shot glass out to Jasper.

"To me." I had to see if this worked.

"To you." He downed his glass at the same time as me, and then realised what we'd toasted to.

"Hey, how come were toasting to you?" I just laughed at his expression, I knew he was playing, but so was I.

"Me and mom do it all the time just to see who's actually paying attention." Mom laughed too as she sipped from her vodka. I poured us another shot each before grabbing us both a beer, don't want to be too drunk, or my dinner is not staying down. I always smoked more when I was drinking so I'd thought ahead and bout forty cigarettes, besides I wasn't sure if mom had any. I had gotten them out of my pocket for all of two seconds when mom spoke

"Give us one, I haven't had a chance to go shop yet." I passed her one and she sat down at the head of the table, to my right and Jaspers left. As a lit mine I could see Jasper staring at it with desire, I felt a smirk start on my face as I inhaled.

"See something you like?" Jaspers face turned bright red.

"No, I mean, I wasn't, I just…" He trailed off and I couldn't help but giggle, he was so cute when he was flustered.

"Wanted a ciggie?" I finished the question for him.

"Erm… yeah." I smiled and passed him the packet, my hand brushed against his and I felt a strange tingling where our skin had touched, both of us moved our hands away quickly, does that mean he felt that too, mom had been watching our little interaction with a knowing grin on her face. Personally I just tried to forget about it.

When we'd all eaten dinner which was pasta with my great grandma's secret sauce, me and Jazz complimented mom continuously before all three of us went into the living room. We only had one sofa but thankfully it was a three seated one. We all sat down to watch late night TV, meaning the usual comedies. When I got up to get us another drink, Jasper stiffened up, for some reason my presence had been able to keep him comfortable but he wasn't ready to be alone with my mom very much yet, I wasn't sure what had happened to him in his past but I was sure it wasn't good. There had to be a reason why he hadn't been the same person with my mom as he had when I'd turned up. I wanted, no needed, to understand more about him, his past, his present, his ideas for the future, but I didn't want to push him, he'd only been here a few hours, I just hoped he would tell me when he felt more at home.

I had poured mom another vodka, she'd almost gone through half a bottle already and grabbed Jasper and I another beer, he smiled at me as I took the seat next to him, once I was comfy, with my feet stretched out onto the footrest Jasper took my hand, the tingling was still there but this time instead of pulling away I embraced it and closed my hand around his, I loved knowing that out of us he already trusted me, at least to some extent, I unconsciously found myself resting my head on his shoulder.

At some point mom had gotten up and gone to take shower before we would want one, it was a good idea and I'd thought about doing the same but I really didn't want to move away from Jasper, I kept telling myself that it was because I didn't want him to feel awkward in a new house on his own or just with mom, but inside I had a feeling it was more than that, thankfully I was so good a liar I could even convince myself things.

I had heard the shower turn off an hour ago but mom hadn't come back down, there could have been a number of reasons for this, either she was on the computer –which was the normal reason –or she was giving Jasper time to adjust as he was obviously quite comfortable with me around, which was also highly logical. An advert had turned on and I had finished my beer but I knew that if I wanted to be coherent that I'd be best to stop now, I turned to Jasper to see him looking at me, I gave him a smile and stood from the couch, letting go of his hand whilst doing so, ignored the feeling of loss it caused.

"You want another drink? I'm making myself some tea but you can have another beer if you want, or another drink?" He smiled at me as I started babbling and stood up, I only just noticed how tall he really was as he looked down at me, we were chest to chest and my heart started beating quicker, I had never been more thankful that I was a good actress than at this point because otherwise he would have easily been able to see the way that I was getting excited by the way he was looking at me.

"I don't suppose you have any coffee?" He whispered with a husky voice, and that sexy southern drawl, ugh stop it Bella, this is your new brother, besides what about Edward, I internally winced at his name but covered it up with another smile towards Jasper.

"Yup. Mom don't really drink it but I like a coffee in the mornings, sugar?" He chuckled but I wasn't really sure what at so I just turned to go into the kitchen. He didn't follow so I assumed he'd sat back down in the living room, I put my IPOD on shuffle as I filled up the kettle, when I recognized the song I quietly chuckled, I loved the song and could never help but dance to it when it came on, as the kettle boiled I started swaying before fully dancing around the kitchen really getting into Teairra Mari's song no daddy.

_I ain't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
>That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)<br>Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
>Don't let my cute face fool ya<br>I ain't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
>That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)<br>Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
>Don't let my cute face fool ya<em>

The sound of booming laughter caused me to spin around but as I did my foot slipped and I went backwards landing flat on my ass, damn laminate flooring, I looked up with a scowl on my face to see Jasper clutching onto the door frame doubled over from laughing, I stuck my tongue out but couldn't help laughing with him. Mom had come down after hearing the sound of my ass connecting with the floor followed by our laughter. She stopped beside Jasper who was still clutching his stomach laughing and saw me on the floor, I could see that she was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Just laugh mom, we are, my ass hurts but damn that was funny." That was it, she was the same as Jasper if not worse but I could see why now, the reason she hadn't come down was she'd been on the weed, I cant believe she never offered me some, then again I don't know what Jaspers past was like with drugs, maybe mom coming down with a joint wasn't such a good idea. Jasper had finally stopped laughing but as soon as he caught a look at my moms face he went straight back into his earlier position, having to hold himself up on the doorframe to stop falling over from laughing so hard.

"You. Are. So. Stoned. Its. Unbelievable." His words were broke up from laughing. Okay, maybe not a bad experience with drugs, damn I needed to figure him out or it would drive me crazy. Oh well, for now I was content to laugh with him.


	4. Chapter 4, BPOV, Late night visitors

It was just past two in the morning and I had just crawled into bed wearing a simple tank top and some shorts, weather over here was normally shit but I loved summer nights, it was just warm enough that I could walk around outside without shivering my ass off but cool enough for me to sleep comfortably.

My eyes drifted to the pictures of my past that covered my wall, there were a bunch of me and Edward, me as a kid, me with people from school, an awful lot of me, Emmett, Rose, Peter and Charlotte, even ones of me and the pixie bitch that had slept with my boyfriend –though we'd never been friends we were civilized, mainly because I hated drama – most were of my mom and me along with our old friends who no longer were, I never took any down, not even when I'd been betrayed by the people in them, it was a part of my past which was what this wall was dedicated too, soon enough there would be pictures of me and Jazz, I couldn't wait to add them, the wall was everything I was and had once been.

I'd had my shower when Jasper was in his room settling in, he had gotten in the shower as soon as I'd finished which had been a little awkward as I ran into him in nothing but a towel but things like that were bound to happen now and then, my phone rang from next to me and I felt my eyebrows furrowed in confusion at who could be ringing me at this time, I didn't recognize the number but shrugged and picked it up, I wished I hadn't.

"_Bella, please let me explain, I know you've been dodging my calls and you have every reason to but I love you and I can't live without you."_

"Fuck off Edward, if you loved me you wouldn't have slept with Alice behind my back, I don't know how long it had been going on for and I don't trust you to tell me the truth, I love you too, of course I do we've been together for years, but there can be no relationship without trust, goodbye Edward don't call me again."

"_Bella, no please –"_ I put the phone down before he started blabbering out excuses, because that's all they really were. I quickly wiped away the few tears which had fallen before turning my phone on silent and lying back down.

My door creaked open and a crack of light peeked through at the same time beautiful blue eyes did, Jasper. My smile immediately brightened as I sat up.

"Can I come in?" His voice was a whisper in the darkness.

"Of course you can, silly." I sat up in bed and saw him swallow as he eased himself in shutting the door behind him, the moon that had been peaking through my window shined on him and I saw his eyes staring at me, well the top of me which wasn't covered in my duvet. He sat down lightly on the end of my bed and I noticed that he was wearing joggers and a long sleeved black shirt, a little hot to sleep in but I guess compared to Texas the weather here was freezing.

"Are you okay?" His question shocked me, why wouldn't I be?

"You heard me conversation, huh?" He nodded his head, embarrassed.

"I wasn't listening in, I promise, I was just walking past to go to my room." I giggled a little at him babbling.

"Jasper, I don't care if you were listening in, I'm fine that was just my asshole of an ex." My smile turned sad but I just shook myself before I could start moping.

"Can I ask why you broke up? It might help to talk?"

"He cheated on me, caught him fucking the school slut."

"Then he's an idiot who doesn't deserve you."

"You're supposed to say that, you're my brother." He chuckled and I was mesmerized by the way his lips lifted up into a crooked grin, he looked like a cheeky school boy when he did that, it was so cute.

"Could I stay in here tonight please? I just, it's strange being in a knew place, I can sleep on your sofa?" He had gone back to being embarrassed and I couldn't help but think that a guy who looked like him should be cocky, not embarrassed.

"Of course you can, Jazz. And you will not be sleeping on the sofa, this bed is big enough for two." I patted the space next to me and he crawled up on hands and knees. There was something about the way he did that which made my panties wet and I struggled not to rub my thighs together, damn it Bella get a hold of yourself and your teenage hormones. His eyes were darker in the light but still shined with the humor that I had come to recognize in the last few hours. Once he was lying next to me under the covers I saw him look around the room in wonder, I knew he wouldn't be able to see very well, for some reason I could see in the dark quite easily, I must of eaten an awful lot of carrots in the past, but he was obviously curious so I reached over and turned on the lamp, his eyes immediately fell on the wall of pictures I had been examining earlier.

"Are you a photographer or something?"

"Nah, most of these pictures weren't even taken by me, some were but not many, I just like looking back on my memories and seeing how I've turned out because of them." His eyes turned wide with wonder and a little confusion.

"What do you mean by that? Don't most people say to leave the past behind you?" I just smiled up at him after having similar conversations with my mom, Rose and Char, but never had one of the boys questioned me, it was endearing the way that he was interested in m opinions.

"That's true and in a ways you should. My opinion is that you shouldn't dwell on past mistakes but thank them for making you who you are now, the people in those pictures are different as people come into your lives in three ways, for a reason, for a season, or forever , all of the people up there are for a reason but very few are forever, most came into my life and taught me things before leaving." Sometimes I surprised myself with how deep my thoughts were but apparently not as much as they surprised Jasper. I decided to show him an example of what I meant and pointed to a picture of my mom and dad before I was conceived.

"That there is my mom and dad, my mom was forever and for a reason, but my dad was only for a reason, to bring me into the world, I never met him, he left when my mom told him she was pregnant, so both were for a reason, one was and still is forever and the other wasn't even a season." Before he could cut in I pointed to another, his eyes were wide with intrigue as he hung on my every word, the next picture was one of me, Justine, Jay and Gavin.

"Again they were in my life for a reason, but only for a season, they taught me that even those you love can turn on you, that the people you thought had your back were the ones you needed protection from, they held no loyalty, not like my family, loyalty is the one thing we value more than anything else." I smiled at him to show him that it no longer bothered me, and in a way it didn't, I was thankful to them for teaching me that as its helped me to be stronger, I miss them in ways but I know that things would never be the same even if we made up. I was hoping that with telling him these things, and by me opening up to him it would help him to do the same with me, I pointed to one last picture, one of me, Rose, Em, Char, Peter and my mom. This last short story wouldn't be a pretty one but it held hope, which is something that he needed.

"These people in the picture with me are my best friends and the only friends I completely trust, they were definitely in my life for a reason, if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here any more, my life has never exactly been easy Jasper, and I'm sure yours wasn't either, but because of the people in it I learnt to live again, I used to take their friendship for granted but that changed the day they stopped me from committing suicide, don't judge me, at that time I had thought there was no point in me being around, I seemed to just ruin everything I touched, but they pulled me back from the edge, and I sincerely hope that they are in my life forever." The look on his face caught me by surprise, I had expected him to be angry at me for trying to take my own life when he must have had it so much worse but his ever emotional eyes held understanding, hope that showed my weaknesses.

"You are amazing, your right my life hasn't been easy but everyone has issues in some way, you can look at someone who is always smiling and there for everyone, cheering them up when they're down, they seem to have a perfect life but there normally the ones who are the ones that need someone to do the same for them. I am completely in awe of your strength." I smiled up at him, my vision was blurred with tears and I tried blinking them back, that was the sweetest thing anyone could have said to me.

"Don't cry sweet Bella, just know you will never be alone again, you have your friends, your family and you have me." I threw my arms around him and buried my head in his shoulder, he gently rocked us back and forth whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"I think its time I told you my story." I pulled back from him but held his hand as he began telling me the story of how he came to be in the orphanage.


	5. Chapter 5, BPOV, Our Pasts

"My story is not a nice one Bella, I warn you of that much but you deserve to know about me, especially considering you have taken me into your home, no questions asked. I haven't told anyone my story so it will be hard for me, can you not speak until I've finished?" I simply nodded, there were no words to say.

"I was born in Houston, Texas, on a ranch in the middle of nowhere, I lived with my mom and dad. We were completely happy for the first seven years of my life, my dad had been a ranch hand on the same ranch when he met my mom, she was the owners daughter, when he passed he gave the ranch to them, I don't know what has become of it now. My dad still worked on the ranch and my mom was a jockey, she bred the fastest horses and won a lot of races, there weren't many women jockeys back then, she was the one who gave other girls hope to be the best.

A month after my seventh birthday she was in a race, her last race before she gave it up to have her next child, she was only a month along at the time and had already signed her name down for it. I don't remember much but I do remember that I was excited to have a little brother or sister, and my dad couldn't have been happier, the dream he had of a family was almost whole, but that race… there as a terrible accident, the horse tripped and my mom fell off, with the way she landed there would have only been a small chance at her surviving but then the horse fell on top of her, crushing her, she died in seconds, the doctors said that she wouldn't have felt any pain as she had died before coming out of shock. I lost my mother and my future sibling that day, I also lost my dad, or at least who he used to be." He stopped for a breather, I didn't speak, I just waited for him to compose himself, but I clutched his hand tighter so he knew that he wasn't alone.

"After that, my dad wasn't the same, he started drinking and doing drugs, anything to take the pain away but the pain that the drugs and drink took away he pushed on me. He would get violent and hurt anyone that even looked at him, a lot of the time, it was me. The physical pain was bad, he had continuously hit me with things, his fists occasionally but mostly old riding crops, other than that it would be anything he could get his hands on, I have scars all over the top of my body from the physical abuse but none of it was worse than the emotional. The next morning he would always apologize and ask me not to hate him claiming I was all he had left, but even when he wasn't drugged up he was drunk, it was different depending on what he was on. Drugs made him violent but drink just made him oblivious to everything. I remember looking up to look up to him and I remember most the most he wasn't there, I'd be waiting at the door when he came home at night, he'd pass me by to go pass out in his chair, I had tried speaking to him, even then when I was seven but he never listened, I said the same thing to him every time but nothing stuck, I remember the words I'd say to him even now, I'd say 'walk a little straighter dad, you're swaying side to side, your footsteps keep making me dizzy but no matter how I try, I keep tripping and stumbling though and if you looked down here you'd see, walk a little straighter dad, you're supposed to be leading me' sounds a lot like a poem I guess. When I was ten after a particularly bad night of beatings I went to school, I wasn't able to clean up the cuts on my back so they looked worse than they were, as I got changed for gym the teacher walked past and noticed. After that they took me away, there wasn't any orphanages in the immediate area and so they gave me a choice, they said I could go anywhere I wanted, the first place that popped into my head was England, my mom had gone to boarding school over here and I knew it was the only other place I'd have some connection to her. I never hated my dad, even now; I know that he was just trying to cope. Well two years after I had been brought here, he killed himself, he had left a letter for me which they had sent to me, it explained that my mom had been his world and I was the sun that lit it, but with no world there was nothing to light and warm, he felt empty and cold, he did anything he could to keep that numbness because he knew that the pain would be unbearable but wished that he had dealt with it at the start, that way he wouldn't be alone and I would be safe with him. He couldn't cope anymore, when I was gone, he lost the ranch, everything we had, he didn't see the point anymore so he decided to kill himself, his idea was that he would either be reunited with my mom or he wouldn't feel anything at all, either way it was easier." That was when Jasper broke down, I held him close to me and did the same as he had for me not ten minutes before, when he pulled himself together I asked him a question that had been bugging me since he started talking about his dad.

"If your dad was the way he was with you because of drugs and alcohol then why are you okay with them?" He smiled at me and nodded in the direction of the picture of me and my friends.

"I had someone there to pull me back from the edge too. He showed me that it wasn't as terrible as I thought, it just depended what you did with them, some people get violent but it makes others calm, everyone's different. He got adopted the year after my dad died, I hadn't spoken to anyone in that place since. Now I'm here and I know that everything will work out." My heart hurt for him but I was proud, he had gone through a lot and yet here he was, with me, and all the better for it, my eyes were starting to droop so I lay down, pulling him with me. I lay my arm over his stomach and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I had never felt more comfortable or safe in my life and I hoped he felt the same.

"You've told me your story so maybe I should tell you mine. There's a reason that my mom and I don't have many friends anymore, we used to be popular as hell, the life and souls of every party, but I told a truth that maybe I shouldn't have." I looked up to see him staring down at me. I took a deep breath before carrying on.

"I had never been the type to get attention from boys so when I did, it made me feel special, like someone was seeing things in me that I couldn't see in myself, that was the reason why I stayed silent for so long, I didn't want it to end, and for him to hate me, and most of all, I didn't want to destroy our circle.

It started one night after all of us had been drinking, Jay took his step daughter up to my moms bed and I followed to get something, I can't remember what in particular anymore, it was a few years ago, anyway he told me to sit down and I did, Wish was asleep now and it was just us upstairs, he told me how beautiful I was and how much I'd grown up and I listened, he told me to kiss him, I did, then he tried getting his, yanno, out and asking me to look at it, to touch it, I looked away and refused, thankfully that was when Justine came up, she was his girlfriend, my moms best friend, and Wish's mom, he leapt up and made out he was asleep on the floor beside the bed, I was just sat their in shock. She 'woke' up Jay and asked him if he could grab Kai whilst she took Wish over to their house across the street, all of us went back downstairs but when I was sat there he kept kicking my foot and making shushing motions.

That wasn't the end of it, after that were a few things that happened, simple things at first like when I went to a D&B Halloween bash and he beat the shit out of a guy who tried grinding on me, then at my granddads friends party my uncle was the DJ, towards the end of the night I had, had a few beers too many and decided to get on stage and dance, don't regret that bit at all it was definitely fun, I pulled up some teenage girls but then Jay got on the stage he was whispering in my ear, saying how much he wished I was sixteen, Justine was away in Southampton visiting family and mom took Jay to the party like a good friend, I mean who can resist an open bar, right?

That night my moms ex boyfriend saw him go down the stables with another teenage girl, my age, she was one of the girls I pulled on stage, I still don't know what happened between them.

As the months went by everything got worse, it started with me texting him when I was school bored, friendly stuff at first, joking around all that then he sent me text messages saying things like when I turned sixteen he'd show me a good time, I text him back, never agreed to anything, mainly teasing saying that he wouldn't be able to pleasure me, and that he was cocky to make up for smaller things. I showed my friends the texts and they told me I had to tell someone. Eventually I text Jay saying that this wasn't fair to Justine, that I loved her and she'd been there for me for years, before I ever knew him, I asked how he could say he loved her when he was saying these things to me. He text me the next day and said he couldn't do this anymore and that I was completely right. I felt as though the whole world had been lifted off my shoulders.

But then, about six months later he told everyone that he'd slept with my mom, and my mom told me that one night they'd all been drinking, and both her and Jay fell asleep downstairs, she woke up to him kissing her, she pushed him off and he begged her not to tell Justine, eventually she agreed, knowing that she would never forgive him but would forgive her.

But after he told Justine they'd slept together, in the heat of an argument, mom told her the truth, mom was in bits and they fell out because of mom not saying anything, but I know they would have made up, we both do. I spoke to my friend Rosalie that day, she had gone through something similar, in a way it was worse, but in a way it wasn't, I wont tell you her story its not my place but she told me that now was the best time to tell my mom. So when I got back to hers from visiting Justine I took her out into the garden and explained everything to her, she called out Gavin, a friend of all of ours and he told us that Jay had said things about me before in a conversation that he thought wasn't right.

After that Gavin had words with Jay, and Jay trying to save his relationship told Justine that I was making it all up before I could speak to her. She believed him and since then we lost Gavin too, after finding out that he was going back to them and telling them everything we'd said. We've moved house since then so I didn't have to see them everyday and realize what I lost because of telling the truth." My eyes were wet and I rubbed my hand over them, dismissing the tears, Jaspers hand had made its way into my hair and he gently stroked it until I calmed down.

"I'm here now, and no one else will hurt you, I promise you now that if he ever tries to get in contact with you, I'll hunt him down like the dog he is, and I will kill him." His voice was deadly and I was happy to know that he was on my side, something about him was dangerous but I had never felt safer than here wrapped in his arms, eventually I drifted off to sleep, I was in that in-between state when I heard a whisper in my ear.

"You have already saved me, its my turn to save you, my angel." I wasn't sure where the words came from or if they were really spoken at all but I do know that they caused a warm tingling sensation to spread through my body.


	6. Chapter 6, BPOV, New Friends

Waking up the next morning was a strange feeling, I wasn't used to having someone else in my bed, it was warmer, but I felt more comfortable and safe than ever before, I would have thought that I'd wake up confused but I remembered everything from the night before and I couldn't help but look over at the god that was still fast asleep next to me, huddled into my side with his arm over my hip, a huge smile lit up my face as a let myself pretend for a moment that he felt attracted to me like I was to him, but it lasted only a moment before a shook myself loose of it, telling myself that this boy was supposed to be my new brother.

I carefully removed his arm from my waist and got gently out of my bed, trying desperately not to wake him up, he looked so sweet when he slept, peaceful and at ease not like the wary boy I'd been seeing the night before with my mom.

Pulling on my dressing gown, and placing my feet in the playboy slippers beside my bed, I quietly shut the door thanking my granddad for stopping the creaking sound it used to make, as I started to creep down the stairs I made sure to miss the two that made a noise when you stood on them, I wanted to let Jasper sleep in and I wasn't sure if my mom would be up yet either.

The coffee was already on and the kettle had been boiled so mom must have been up. Pouring myself some coffee and sitting at the dining table with the book I always left down there for some light morning reading but before I had gotten through a chapter my mom sat across from me smirking. With a sigh I marked my page and placed the book down knowing that I wouldn't get a chance to carry on.

"So?" Mom let the word drag out as if I was about to spill my guts about everything and anything.

"So what?" With a pout and a playful glare mom gave me _the look,_ I couldn't resist _the look._

"He's lovely mom, I really like him and you made the right choice, he's definitely one of us."

"Uh hu. So do you want to tell me why he was in your bed this morning?" She was smirking and I smacked my head off my arms that were laid on the table.

"Nothing happened mom, it's a new house and he felt comfortable around me, he offered to sleep on the couch and I said he could stay in my bed, see? Totally innocent, promise."

"Bella, I'm your mom. I know nothing happened because I know you, I'm glad that you're becoming so close to Jasper, he needs someone like you, he'll need some guy friends too though, have you called the gang yet and told them?" My eyes widened when I realized that I was supposed to call Rose last night and tell her what had happened.

"Shit." Jumping up to get the house phone, I managed to smack my knee off the top of the table, stub my toe on the wall, and hit my funny bone off the side, sometimes being clumsy is a bitch. Rose answered on the first ring.

"Bella, you best have a good reason to not call me last night."

"He's here."

"Who? Edward? Right I'm coming over, that son of a –"

"No, Rose. Not Edward. Mom went to the adoption centre last night and ended up being able to bring him home that day. His names Jasper, about our age, maybe a year older."

"Spill." Me and Rose had been on the phone for an hour when Jasper came down, I made an excuse to Rose to get off of the phone before filling up my coffee cup along with Jaspers. Mom was sat with us too at the table, on her laptop.

When she noticed us she closed it and looked to see us both sat next to each other, across from her. Jasper grabbed my hand under the table and I barely stopped myself from jumping.

"I'm thinking of having some people over tonight to welcome you to the family Jasper. If that's alright with you. It'll mainly be family, but Bella's friends will be here too," Mom paused and looked at me before carrying on, I knew what was coming but I really hoped I was wrong.

" –along with my boyfriend and his kids." I was furious, the whole problem with unwritten rules, anyone could break them or simply ignore them, pushing myself from the table I made my way out back, grabbing my fags off the table as I did so.

Slumping down on the doorstep as the door slammed shut I couldn't help but be embarrassed that Jasper had witnessed it, I knew I'd feel worse about it later but right now I was too angry to be as bothered. My mom knew how I felt about Phil, and how rude he was to everyone, Jasper is hardly going to feel welcome with him around, I don't see why we can't introduce him to just our family tomorrow. Well one thing I do know is that if Phil is coming I'm going to need a plan. Whilst I thought things through I went to light my fag, only to realize I'd forgotten to get a lighter.

I was seriously glad right now that it was summer otherwise I'd really be freezing my ass off, the door behind me opened, taking a deep breath I turned to tell my mom where to go, only to realize it was Jasper, with two cups of coffee and a lighter. I already loved him, we shared a smile as he sat beside me passing me a cup full of steaming, milky coffee, just how I liked it. I sparked up my fag with the lighter he passed me and offered him one which he gratefully took before placing his arm around my shoulder.

"What was that about?" He was simply curious, he knew how close my mom and I were from our discussion last night so seeing us like that was probably a little confusing.

"Safe to say, Phil and I, don't really get on, so as a result of that me and mom have an unwritten rule, he can't come here and she can't go there at the weekends. Weekends are for family, but that's not the only reason I don't want him here tonight, actually there are loads of reasons." We shared a sad smile.

"Wanna tell me some so I'm prepared, darling?" I had always considered Texan accents sexy but never before had it been so comforting until Jasper came along.

"Well he's rude as hell, he's sure to make you feel uncomfortable, he makes _me _feel uncomfortable and well I've been around a lot longer than him, plus his daughter follows me around like a lost puppy dog, now don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind her following me around but say I'm reading or watching something, she just won't shut up, then there's the fact that Phil just goes out of his way to put me down." I just shrugged and took a few drags of my fag, Jasper turned me towards him and my heart fluttered as I saw the pure undiluted power in his eyes.

"I told you last night that no one would hurt you and I meant that. No one can hurt you, emotionally, physically, or mentally without me being there to tear them apart piece by piece, I'll protect you even if you don't think you need protection. I love… erm… being here with you and I won't let you get hurt by some scum bag." I smiled fully at him and snuggled further into his side but I couldn't help but think he'd held something back and it was weird that he'd paused in saying he loved being here, if it was anyone else I'd think… no… its not anyone else and he wouldn't be thinking that. We sat in silence for a little while longer comfortable just sitting, smoking and drinking our coffee. I was lost in my thoughts about tonight, I wasn't so worried about myself but I was worried about what he'd say to Jasper, I needed a plan, and quick.

"Bella…" Jaspers voice was barely a whisper and I glanced up to see his eyes smoldering down at me, I couldn't breath as he leant in towards my awaiting lips… the door opened behind us and we both fell backwards landing with a thump on the floor, I looked up expecting to see my mom but was shocked to see Rose, Em, Char and Peter. Rose looked on knowingly as the rest fell about laughing at our crumpled forms on the floor, I heard Jaspers quiet chuckle and I started to laugh myself. I didn't know what had been happening outside between us but I refused to let in clog up my mind.

"Hey guys. Jazz this is Rosalie, Charlotte, Emmett and Peter. These are the guys I was telling you about last night." Rose reached down to help me up as Em did the same for Jasper.

"Hey, I'm Jasper, nice to meet y'all." If I didn't know better I would swear I saw the girls swoon. It only took two minutes for Em to be in the fridge, he came out carrying my box of alcohol and a chocolate Gateau I'd made a the other day, with a roll of my eyes I handed out a beer to everyone, okay so it was early but one wouldn't hurt.

Actually glancing at the clock I saw it was two in the afternoon, we must have been outside a lot longer than I thought we were. Mom came downstairs saying hello to everyone and they replied by giving her a group hug, even whilst I was angry at my mom I had to laugh at the guys enthusiasm.

"Can I speak to you a minute Bella?" I sighed and followed her upstairs.

"Look, I know you and Phil don't get on and you do actually try but I couldn't not invite him to meet Jasper, he's a part of this family and Phil needs to know that." I shrugged and went back downstairs but she knew I couldn't stay mad at her for long.

Jasper and the guys were joking around and I was really glad to see that he was quite open with them, maybe not as much as with me but he was having fun and joking around, it was great to see and I hoped I would get to more often.


	7. Chapter 7, BPOV, Party's just begun

I stayed rooted to my spot, leaning against the doorway, watching my friends laughing and joking with Jasper. I watched him as his eyes glistened in genuine humour and enjoyment, even though there was still a little tightness in his shoulder muscles which showed he was still a little uncomfortable, other than that though he seemed happy, it was definitely something I'd like to see more of. Just then Emmett said something I didn't catch but everyone was laughing and Jasper threw his head back whilst he did, I hadn't until now noticed the goofy grin that was plastered on my own face as I looked on, happy that he was happy. I had hoped that my friends would help him come out of his shell a little more, just like they did for me, and it turned out that I was luckier than I thought, because I was feeling pure delight in his. Just then, as if sensing me, he looked over and the slight tension eased, I took that as my cue to walk over and took the seat beside him, like before, he took my hand in his and that little tingle of electricity managed to comfort me.

It helped me forget all the bad things; Jay and Justine, Edward, Phil, the worry of going back to school, all of it just seemed no longer important. I was able to concentrate on only the good, and that helped me to make my mind up, I would no longer dwell on the past that was going to be affecting my future, I would just live for the now, because tomorrow may never come and even if it did, I would have people there who cared. The people who were in this house with me.

Emmett, Peter and Jasper had gone to the shop with my mom to get more booze for tonight, leaving us girls to discuss what our plan was for tonight.

"Okay, so Phil and the terrible twosome are going to be here, what normally happens when they stay?" Char was actually really amazing at planning things out, personally I think that had more to do with the time her and Peter had spent in the Army Cadet's, even if they did spend most of the time there making googly eyes at each other instead of concentrating on their training.

"Well, they rarely do stay and when they do it's when I've said that I'm staying with you guys. Mom tells me that the kids slept in the spare room –Jaspers room –but I know that Tanya stayed in mine, little things would have been moved around, you know? So I decided to get locks on the doors, mom never had a key for mine but did have one for Jaspers so I swiped it earlier on, I'll give it to him in a bit, that way we don't have to worry about the pair of them snooping." The girls looked at me impressed and I tried not to let them see that it bothered me how they thought I wouldn't be smart enough to do something like that.

"Well my mom and dad are in London this weekend; my room is, like always, filled with booze so if anything kicks off we can go there." Rose's parents were rarely home, they would spend a lot of time away on business and then go off for alone time too, so she pretty much spent most the time living on her own, or with Emmett and his family.

"Then it's settled. I'll tell Jasper to get a bag with some spare clothes ready, just in case and I'll do the same. Now I need a favour." I turned to them both with my puppy dog eyes at the ready, and both rolled theirs in return.

"What do you want?" Char never had been the type to beat around the bush.

"Could you possibly go into town and grab me a phone for me to get for Jasper as a 'welcome to the family' present?" A lot of whining ensued but in they end they agreed and left to catch the bus. So whilst I waited for everyone to get back I quickly did a spot of cleaning.

"Now I know something's up. You only clean when you're angry." A deep, booming voice caused me to drop the mop I had and then slip on the wet floor straight onto my ass, two days in a row, now that was sure to leave a mark. Looking up I could see Emmett laughing his ass off with three plastic carrier bags in his hands. Peter was the same and though I could see the amusement in Jaspers eyes he didn't laugh. Instead he placed his bags down and came over, offering me a hand up. Once I was back on my feet, we were standing chest to chest, looking into each others eyes and I desperately wanted him to lean down a little and close the gap between our lips. Alas, my mother had other ideas.

"Bella? Can you help me get my boots off?" I closed my eyes against the annoyance and felt Jasper chuckle before backing away, the guys were stood, silent, staring at the spot we had been standing together with confusion written in every feature of their faces.

I hadn't left my room for an hour now, not only was I still a little embarrassed about the whole thing between Jasper and I but I had also wrapped up his new phone, it was nothing special mind you, a simple Samsung but it would do the job, and it was all I could afford. Then for the best part of the hour I had been getting ready, I always made sure I looked my best whenever people were coming around, especially if one of the someone's were Tanya. She really needed to sort out her fashion sense, and since she copied almost everything I did, I hoped that my sense of style may rub off on her. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my sweatpants, sneakers and plain t-shirts, but not when I was going out, they were to slouch around in, nothing more. She would go out for a meal in them, go to the movies in them, and go on a date in them. It was ridiculous, and so I made sure to look especially nice when she was coming around. Finally I added a final touch of lip gloss and was ready. I wore simple dark blue jeans with a black off the shoulder top saying "Live fast! Die young!" It was true as could be with my life, I planned to live everyday as if it were my last because tomorrow I could be hit by an ugly, big, stupid, yellow, double decker bus. I sure am one for the classics.

Eventually I found myself back downstairs, and downed a whiskey shot as the gang looked at me.

"Girl talk needed." Rose and Charlotte both stood up ready to drag me away; the doorbell rang, thank goodness for that, saved by the bell, literally. The girls just rolled there eyes as I ran to get it, it was my uncle Bobz and his girlfriend, my friend, Siobhan. A very girlish squeal exited my lips as I threw myself at them, both laughed but hugged me back.

"Where are the kids?" My little step cousins Kasey and Lucas were amazing, behaved brilliantly and loved me like I really was related. I guess to them we were, after all they did call Bobz 'daddy' cant get much more related than that.

"Your granddad is picking them up from their nans, they stayed there last night so he offered to grab them and drop them here when he came." Siobhan attached herself to my hip as we walked through into the kitchen. When I got back in there Jasper had disappeared and I tried not to look bothered by it but unfortunately Rose was watching me very closely thankfully she only said one word.

"Bathroom." I nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure Jasper will be along in a minute." Bobz just smiled and headed over to the beers unlike Siobhan who grabbed two as she dragged me out into the back garden, the girls following.

"So what's Jasper like?" Before I could answer, Rose did.

"Do you remember how we used to say that Bella would probably fall for a cowboy…? She trailed off as Char started giggling and Siobhan realised what they were tryna say.

"No F-in way!" I groaned and downed half the bottle of beer.

"It's not like that!" Rose was laughing so hard she snorted before saying something that made me turn bright red.

"Oh really? You two looked pretty cosy outside this morning. Yanno faces quite close together and all. So much so that you never even heard my obnoxiously loud boyfriend come in?" Ground swallow me whole, please!

"Whatever." Oh yeah frickin 5 star comeback dumbass. I just stood and walked back inside as the others continued to laugh. Jasper was back now and looking uncomfortable even though the guys were trying there best so I headed over and stood beside him. He seemed to get calmer right in front of me and my mom, who was watching from across the room, seemed to notice too.

"Having a good time cowboy?" I whispered in Jasper's ear and heard him snicker before he turned to me.

"Your friends are great haven't really had chance to speak to your family much though." I smiled, excused us from Peter and Emmett's conversation and walked Jasper over to Bobz who was rummaging in the box for some beer.

"Yo, Bobzarelli, Get your fat face outta my booze box." He playfully glared at me before pulling out a bottle of Budweiser and shouting;

"Ah ha. Found ya! And you shut it twerp, I bought you enough booze in the past to alow me to steal yours." He winked at the end before turning to Jasper. "How ya doin' mate? I know our lot are a lil mad but you'll learn to love us. Especially our baby Bell here, she's just so adorable." He grabbed me in a headlock before giving me a noogie for which he received a punch in the gut causing him to loose his grip. Jasper just laughed at our playful banter and scuffle.

"She's been great, quite a country girl at heart en't she?" I stuck my tongue out. I have my own style and he en't seen me when I'm in a real country mood yet. Bobz laughed wholeheartedly.

"Trust me, son, you en't seen nothing yet. You guys have fun I'm gonna go light up the barbeque. Renee is damn useless at getting things done." Jazz and I both chuckled as Bobz sauntered off out back as the girls came in. Siobhan made her way over to us.

"I'm Siobhan, Bobz' girlfriend." Jasper shook her hand –I noticed that he didn't kiss it like he had mine and hid a grin –before introducing himself.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." Siobhan giggled and winked at me. We spent a few minutes engaging in chit chat before Siobhan went out to Bobz and Jasper turned to me.

"So far, so good darlin' we might get outta this alive yet." He winked and we both cracked up laughing before joining the gang. Over time more people showed up and I carried on with introductions, I mingled a little but mainly stayed close to Jasper throughout the night.


	8. Chapter 8, BPOV, Loyalties

Siobhan's son, Lucas, was sat on my lap as the gang and I sat at the table out back. I kept noticing Jasper staring at me and smiling, I would look back and smile at him as the guys watched our interaction with humour and awe. Quite a few people had showed up over the last couple of hours and we had drunk a fair bit more, thankfully my group, along with Jasper, could hold their liquor and were just more giggly than usual. We all kept coming out with random shit which had us in laughing fits, even little Lucas laughed with us but he hadn't a clue what we were on about.

"As I say; It's all shit's and giggles until someone giggles and shit's." Rose snorted beer out of her noise when I came out with that and all of us burst up laughing again. Both at what I said and Rose's reaction.

So far my grandfather had showed up with Siobhan's kids, my other uncle Shaun had arrived with a bottle of Vodka and his girlfriend Ema –who switched between hanging with the group and hanging with Shaun –then my cousins; Arran, Abbey, Shana and Soraya. Actually in the end everyone was here but Phil, Tanya and Mike which I hoped meant they weren't coming but I knew that it was in vain and that they had probably just stopped for food first. It was only moments later when I heard his loud obnoxious voice from the kitchen. Brilliant. I wasn't the only one who'd heard either. The rest all started talking at the same time.

"Here we go –" Charlotte

"We were having such a good time –" Emmett

"Hope he weren't coming –" Peter

"Deep breaths Bells –" Rosalie. Jasper had clocked on straight away and wrapped his arm over my shoulder as we all went quiet. Even Lucas weren't making the same happy giggles and had gone silent. Tanya ran straight out back and was stood beside me in seconds.

"Heya Bella, how's the new job? Dad said we could stay tonight, isn't that great? We can both sleep in your room and have a sleepover. He just took me and Mike to McDonalds but I'm still hungry. Is the food on? Oh great. Would you get me a burger? I'm too tired to walk back over there." She didn't stop talking and I wanted to smash my head off the table. Jasper had a slight grimace which made it known that he felt the same because he'd been the perfect southern gentleman to everyone else. Tanya saw my quick glance at Jasper and started talking to him. "Hi. You must be Jasper, I'm Tanya, Bella's sister. Oh I'm sure we're going to be great friends. Would you move up so I can sit there?" Jasper actually went to move but I wouldn't let go of him and Rosalie stood up, pissed off with Tanya's insistent buzzing, this would be fun.

"Oy! Shortie! Did your mama not teach you any fucking manners? This is Jasper's house and you're there telling him to move? And as for asking Bella to wait on you get your own damn burger you lazy bitch!" Tanya just stood there in pure shock before skittering off to where the BBQ was, she didn't come back over. Thank fuck. Jasper started chuckling and before we knew it all of us were laughing at the pathetic look on Tanya's face. Rose had hated her from the beginning, even more so when she had tried kissing Emmett one night.

Everyone started to leave and had each come over to say goodbye and that they knew Jasper would get along just fine. They'd each said for him to give him a call if he ever felt the need to which he thanked them. He never mentioned the fact that he didn't actually have a phone. I was going to give him his present either tonight or when we went to Rose's if that was the case; speaking of which my mom called Jasper and me into the Kitchen and we sat across from Tanya and Mike with my mom and Phil at the heads of the table.

"I just though it would be nice for us to have a bit of a catch up and for Jasper to get to know Phil and the kids a little better." Mom gave me a warning glance which translated into 'be nice' causing me to roll my eyes. I would if he was.

"So Jasper, how old are you?" Tanya asked, making flirty eyes at him now Rose wasn't around she turned a little more into herself.

"16 in September." He clutched tightly to my hand but he still seemed very uncomfortable around them and I couldn't blame him. Maybe it was my fault for saying what I had about Phil, he might not be an ass with Jasper.

"You better not try to steal anything from us." Nope still a complete and utter prick. I cut mom off before she could intervene.

"Oh you mean like your cousin does. Yanno like when he came round here and knocked you out before tryna rob moms stuff when I came down with that shotgun? I still got that here somewhere, wonder what I did with it." He seemed to backtrack a bit then and I withheld a smirk. Thankfully mom cut in.

"Yeah well you are a little bit protective on me aren't you sweetie?" I just laughed, it was fake, but no one could ever really tell. Jasper hadn't said a word.

"Ignore him, he's just not got any people skills." I whispered in Jasper's ear and he squeezed my hand a little to show that he's heard me.

"So are you going to school with Bella at the end of summer then?" Jasper just nodded to Mike's question.

"Don't speak much do ya?" Phil was really starting to annoy me.

"I find words unnecessary sir." Phil just nodded at that. We spoke a little more and Jasper answered questions but he never went into detail. I had taken to rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand with my spare one. He became a little less tense as I did this. It wasn't long though until Phil turned to me.

"Heard you got a job." I nodded. "Where's that?" Ugh I knew nothing good would come of this conversation.

"At Eclipse. It's a bar in town."

"Fitting."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you spend all your days drunk as it is. You'll end up like your nan. Dead on the side of a road after disappearing for weeks on a bender." I immediately stood up, dropping Jasper's hand as I did so.

"Don't you dare speak about my family you spineless shit! Get off your high horse, your own father was an alcoholic who abandoned you and you stand there slagging off not only the woman you claim to love's daughter but her mother as well." I could feel my fists balling into fists and my eyes growing heated, there was a red tinge to my vision and I knew that if I didn't calm down I would actually leap over the table and punch him. He stood too and we glared at each other from across the table.

"How dare you speak to me like that you worthless piece of shit!" My mom made to stand but Jasper did so first and then mom just sat there confused, not knowing what to do or say at the situation which was rapidly growing into something uncontrollable.

"You wanna watch what you say in front of me, I owe Bella a lot and I'm loyal to her. I can't say the same about you. Insult her again and I'll take you apart. This is her house and you better show some fucking respect." Jasper grabbed my still clenched fist and straightened it out before pulling me into the back garden where angry tears started to wash down my face. The gang noticed this and headed over but before they could reach me Jasper wrapped his arm around my small frame. He filled the gang in whilst I tried to pull myself together.

"Come on guys, lets go get pissed at mine. Em, Pete you go help Jasper get some stuff and me and Char will go with you Bells." As one we all walked past the table where my mom was in a heated argument with Phil. The kids were no longer there. What the fuck? I figured out where they were as soon as I entered my room. The pair of them were sprawled on my bed reading my fucking diary!

"Get the fuck out now!" Both looked up in complete shock, neither had heard me raise my voice to them in the past and Tanya made to say something back until she noticed Rose and Char behind me. They both ran downstairs and I quickly grabbed some pyjamas, a pair of clothes for tomorrow, my toiletries and Jaspers present. After shoving them in a duffel bag we got in a cab and rode to Rose's. The six of us started off quiet but the further away we got, the more relaxed we became. Jasper was discussing something with the guys and the girls were on about what to do tonight when I heard the best idea ever.

"Truth or Dare."


End file.
